


Loss

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Grief, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Peter grieves over Simone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for a friend that said she hated Peter because of his relationship with Simone. After she died, it was business as usual. I hope this fic will make her like Peter a tad bit more by showing his grief.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

"No Simone, no!" Peter yelled as she walked in the way of a stray bullet. "Peter!" Was the last word she gasped before falling onto the floor. Peter ran to her side, cradled her into his lap and shook her. "Come on Simone, wake up. Wake up. We're gonna get you help, come on." He begged. Simone Devauex was unresponsive.

Everything else just faded to black around him. All there was left was her, lifeless in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to deal with Issac right now who was also crying over her death.

"You did this! You did this to her!" He screamed at Peter in his grief. Peter frowned and gently laid her upon the blood soaked floor. He kissed her forehead, her eye lids and then her lips. He stood and then walked to Issac where he punched him with his right in the jaw, knocking him out. The next thing he did was call his mother. He needed someone to talk to. Within moments his mother and her cleanup crew were there. Peter watched as they took the body.

"A vacation? You're kidding me. Ma, she's dead! She's dead—" He choked as another crying fit shook his body. "She's dead because of me." Angelia didn't know what to say but took her son's head into her shoulder and held him as he sobbed.

Weeks went by. He hardly ate, hardly slept and it showed. He had heavy circles under his eyes. His hair was un-kept and his beard unruly. Peter's clothes barely fit him anymore. He loved her, he really loved her and now she was gone from him. What kind of future would they have had? Would they have moved in together? Would they have gotten married? He thought of those answers as he sank into dreamless sleep night after night.

He imagined her next to him and her scent. He recalled all the times they had made love and how soft her skin was to his touch. Was he really to blame for her death? Would she be alive right now if it wasn't for him? Such questions made his depression worse. Momma P called in her best doctors. Nathan helped by getting him out of the house and taking a small job in his office. Slowly, Peter started to accept her death.

Every year on every major holiday, Peter would visit her grave with fresh flowers. He would talk to her as if she were there, giving her updates on what was going on with his life. He could see her smiling and asking questions. He would miss the look in her eyes, kissing her full lips, making her laugh and everything else. But he wouldn't forget her, never.

END


End file.
